1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a method and apparatus for controlling the integration of staring arrays.
2. Prior Art
Conventional staring arrays adjust integration time by injecting a variable row pulse width at the start of the array scan. The pulse width must be a submultiple of the scan clock. The resulting integration time for a row scan is therefore fixed for the complete array. This limits the integration amount to a fixed amount across the complete array even though the system optics delivers a variable gain signal across the array. As a result of the fixed gain scan, the system processing electronics is required to correct each received signal.